


I love yous

by HunterSixtySeven



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterSixtySeven/pseuds/HunterSixtySeven
Summary: Just a short story about Lucy and Wyatt that takes place a couple of months after the season two finale after Timeless!This is my first fanfic piece I have ever written! I am a visual person and painting/sketching is more my thing then writing but I wanted to give it a try! :)





	I love yous

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic piece I have ever written! I am a visual person and painting/sketching is more my thing then writing but I wanted to give it a try! :)
> 
> I do not own the rights of these characters.

Lucy sat at the window watching the rain come down while the thunder boomed, and the lightning struck the dark sky bright. She turned away as she heard footsteps outside of her bedroom. Even though the door was open Wyatt knocked seeking permission to walk into the room. She nodded at him indicating he could come in. As he walked over to join her she thought about how much she hated the way they act around each other now. Before Jessica he would come in on his own if she had left the door open.

Now things were different even though Jessica and Rittenhouse had been stopped. Things remained strained and awkward between them. They were both trying hard to move on, but those months separated still loomed over them like darkening clouds loomed over head right before a storm.

As Wyatt takes the seat opposite of her she flashes back to the night they discovered Jessica was a member of Rittenhouse. It was only hours later that Wyatt was saying the three words she wanted to hear no matter how hard she had fought to keep Jessica and Wyatt together. She remembers the way he could not look at her when he said, “I love you”. The pain in his expression as he realized that it may be too late, that he may have lost her somewhere during those months that Jessica was back.

It is the same look he has on his face right now. She discovered that he often has that look on his face when they talk, that the softness of his eyes and smile are appearing less often. That when she does catch his face with a smile on it the smile disappears as fast as it appeared. She is too busy looking into those blue eyes that used to be as bright as the sky, but now are just as dark as the stormy skies that have been present all week to hear his question the first time. Or when he whispers her name as if he does not have the right to say it.

She blinks once, twice, three times before focusing on what he is trying to ask her. “What did you say?” she asks. He stares at her for one second, two seconds, three seconds, just long enough for the pain in his expression to disappear into an expression of worry. “Are you coming to dinner?” he asks for the second time. She quickly turns her face from the storm raging outside the window to the clock sitting on her nightstand. It read 5:47, she had lost track of time watching the storm and processing the storm that was raging on the inside of her. She blinked once, twice, three times before returning her gaze to Wyatt who was sitting there awaiting an answer. “Yes, but…” and at the word “but” she saw him tense up.

Lucy lowered her gaze so now she was looking at her bare feet. Surely, she was not the only one feeling the storm raging on between them. This was not supposed to happen, not to them. They had once made a promise to each other to remain friends, that they would always be there for each other in that way. Now returning her gaze back to his face and thinking to herself maybe that promise was a mistake. Maybe that promise was made because a storm had started ever so slowly raging between them. Just enough that each was afraid of loosing the other but neither strong enough to speak it out loud.

Now looking into those stormy blue eyes of Wyatt’s she felt her heart break because in that moment she made the decision that they could never be friends. That in reality from the moment he stole her heart they could no longer be friends. They could pretend all they want but they were Lucy and Wyatt, two people in love, two people no longer able to be friends. They were two people with healing to do individually and together.

As they stare into each other’s eyes a mere foot away from each other respecting the silent agreement they had exchanged to maintain some distance between them as Lucy took the time to work out her feelings and as they healed from the months of pain Lucy decided that the storm raging between them has gone on long enough. That after weeks of pretending that she did not want to run into his arms, to break through the barriers silently they put up together, to whisper the three words she wanted to hear and say the most to him and knowing that he was fighting every desire in himself to run into her arms, to cup her face and stare into her eyes and say, “talk to me, please”. She had decided the storm between them had raged on long enough and while they still needed time to heal that they could do it together.

Something must have changed in her expression because Wyatt was now looking at her with those beautiful blue eyes with his head slightly tilted and silently asking her “what? But what…”. She stared at those eyes with all of the intensity she could muster up and said, “I love you too”.

In that moment Wyatt’s soft smile reserved for her broke back onto this face after a moment of confusion and stayed there. She watched as the storm cleared from his eyes and returned to the bright blue of clear skies. One second, two seconds, three seconds passed, and they were in each other’s arms. As the storm between them started to clear they clung to each other promising to never let the other one ago. They whispered “I love you” to each other over and over. They exchanged soft, butterfly kisses that slowly began to fill with passion in the moments that passed. They finally broke apart laughing and with tears running down their faces. They stared into each other’s eyes for one second, two seconds, three seconds before running their hands down the other’s arms so they could hold each other’s hands as they walked out of the room. Together, at last.

As they left the room to go to dinner Lucy looked back out the window one last time to discover that the storm outside had cleared as well. She let out a sigh, smiled to herself, and returned to look at Wyatt again. They exchanged smiles and a promise of a future together with each other.


End file.
